


Danger Warning Danger

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brazil Grand Prix, Hurt Seb, M/M, Protective Kimi, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Seb and his team are taken hostage in the lead up to the race and Seb gets hurt.





	Danger Warning Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the comments from Lewis Hamilton last year whereby members of Mercedes were held at gunpoint when they left the paddock on the Friday night. Thought I would change it so it was Seb and his team. I have heard of how dangerous Brazil can be. My sincere apologies for the late posting. I've suffered another family death in the past week (the third this year) so I'm struggling at times to find any motivation. I'm starting to pick myself back up so I thought I would try writing again. Thank you all for reading my work and I hope you enjoy this little story!

It was a normal Friday ahead of another race where the Ferrari drivers were with their engineers looking at data and the cars in the lead up to qualifying the next day. Kimi's team were currently in the motorhome going over data whilst Seb was with his team in the garage. That was a completely normal, for Seb to be hovering over the car and eager to help even if he wasn't a mechanic. So it completely took them off guard that because the team were so busy being concerned about the car, they failed to notice a group of four men dressed all in black, wearing masks over their faces and carrying guns.

"Well, well, well." One man called out.

Some mechanics jumped, others froze and many turned around in surprise trying to quickly and discretely find an exit once they saw who had spoken. Seb had turned around and froze at the sight of the guns.

"If it isn't Sebastian Vettel. The golden boy." Another added.

Seb refused to answer, too shocked at what was happening to comment.

"What's the matter, Sebby? Cat got your tongue?" One asked, chuckling. 

Seb bit his tongue to stop himself from speaking out. Only Kimi called him that. No one else got to.

"What do you want?" A mechanic asked, hesitantly.

"Just want to have a bit of fun." One of the men replied.

All the men in black started laughing. Some of the mechanics started looking at each other in fright, unaware of what they were in for.

Three of the men carried guns but there was one man who was instead holding a knife, he had his eyes trained around the garage and on their surroundings incase of any disturbance whilst the other three held onto their guns tightly, keeping an eye on the mechanics.

The man holding the knife raised it up to point at the mechanic closest to him.

"You! Come here."

The mechanic visibly swallowed and slowly walked up to the man and tried to keep a safe distance from him.

"Lets see how protective little Sebby is of his crew." The man stated as he raised his arm as if to strike the mechanic's arm.

Seb moved forward but was restrained by Riccardo who had decided to stay in the garage to work with the team.

"Leave him alone." Seb demanded.

"You're not in charge here. We give out the orders." One of the gunmen answered.

The man with the knife moved closer to the mechanic who was in front of him so that there was only an inch between them.

"Phone on the floor. Now. Money, watches. Anything, empty your pockets." The knifeman said.

The mechanic did as he told, scrambling about in his pockets and dropping everything at the feet of the man in front of him.

The knifeman smiled. He moved away and started walking closer to Seb. In the blink of an eye, he had the German pinned against his chest, using one hand to wrap around Seb's neck and with the other starting waving the knife about. The mechanics gasped in horror, many trying to get near the man to save Seb but then the response from the gunmen was instant as they themselves moved forward and pointed the guns at the mechanics. The knifeman spoke up.

"If you want to save your precious, little Sebby, you'll do as we say. Now, everyone. Empty out your pockets. I want all phones, watches, everything on the floor that is worth any expense. If you dont, little Seb here is either going to get strangled or have his throat slit. The choice is up to you."

The mechanics did as they were told. Everyone certain that they didn't want to get on the bad side of these men or see Sebastian hurt. Riccardo glared at the men from the back of the garage. Once everyone had emptied out their pockets, one of the gunmen gathered up the belongings as the remaining gunmen kept their eyes trained on the mechanics. When he was finished, he turned around to face everyone and demanded that they get down on their knees. 

"We're not finished yet." He stated.

Two of the men then brought out gaffa tape and rope that were hidden in the inside of their jackets. They then went around forcing each of the mechanics to put their hands behind their backs to bind them before trying up their feet and wrapping gaffa tape around their mouth to keep them quiet. When Riccardo started to struggle, one of the men hit him on the side of his head with the gun he was holding and he cried out in agony.

It caused Seb to struggle against the man who was still holding him without applying any real pressure to the hand wrapped around the German's neck until Riccardo reacted.

"Please don't hurt him." Seb said, weakly.

He gasped as the man tightened his hold around his neck.

"If only he followed orders, Sebby. Then we wouldn't need to hurt him." The knifeman replied.

He loosened his grip from Seb's neck, leaving the German to gasp for air.

Once all the mechanics were bound and gagged, they were lowered down to the floor, all of them struggling against the bonds holding them.

One of the gunmen then closed in on Seb and started raking around in his pockets before pulling out a phone.

"Why don't we make a call to the Iceman? I'm sure he'd love to hear how much danger his boyfriend is currently in." He asked.

Seb froze and looked at him with wide eyes as the guman started dialling away on the phone.

Meanwhile Kimi was with his team in the motorhome going over data. It had been Maurizio's idea to keep the drivers back to help with the team. Hence why he was now sitting bored, trying to stop himself from closing his eyes and forget that he would be anywhere rather than in the room looking over sheets and sheets of paperwork. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing in his pocket. He frowned when he saw that it was Seb calling. Dave, his race engineer, looked over once Kimi had pulled the phone out of his pocket and frowned himself as he noticed the name calling.

"I thought Seb was in the garage with the mechanics?" He asked.

"So did I." Kimi replied.

He then answered the phone.

"Hello?" He called.

"Mr Raikkonen. Glad you could answer." A voice called out.

Kimi frowned.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Obviously not Sebastian Vettel, as you could probably tell." The man answered, smugly. 

"Where is he?" 

There was a gap of silence as the gunman held the phone out towards Seb for him to answer.

"Kimi." Seb said, softly.

Kimi sighed in relief.

"Seb, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kimi asked, frantically.

"No I'm fine." He replied.

The phone was then snatched away from him.

"Why don't you come and join us, Mr Raikkonen? I'm sure Sebby would love to see you." The man stated.

Kimi growled.

"If you so much as lay a finger on him."

He received no answer as the phone cut off. He swore and Dave turned sharply.

"Seb's in trouble. We need to go to the garage." Kimi said, the team moving as quickly as they could.

On arrival at the garage there was pitch black and the sound of muffled shouting. One of Kimi's engineers moved in the direction of the noise and frantically fumbled for a light switch. Once there was light, it filled up the garage and the team were quick to notice all of Seb's mechanics on the floor, bound and gagged. The team rushed forward to untie the mechanics. Kimi caught sight of Riccardo at the back and raced towards him untying the ropes.

"Where is Seb?" He asked in a panic.

"I don't know. He started struggling not long after the phone call and they dragged him off." Riccardo replied.

Kimi caught sight of the bruise that was forming on the side of Riccardo's head as he helped him up of the floor.

"You okay?" He questioned.

"Didn't do what they wanted. Got hit with a gun." He replied.

Kimi froze at the mention of a gun whilst Riccardo looked around the garage. On Kimi's side, Riccardo caught sight of the garage.

"There." He pointed.

Kimi looked over and rushed towards his boyfriend who was lying on his side in a heap on the floor. He kneeled down beside him.

"Seb? Seb, can you hear me?" Kimi called out. Riccardo crouched down on the other side of the German and caught sight of the bump on the back of his head. 

"I think they must have knocked him out." Said Riccardo.

Kimi made no comment as he continued to try and wake up the German.

"Sebby, please wake up." He said, frantically.

The Finn continued to quietly beg until a groan stopped him in his tracks.

"Kulta?"

Seb grumbled and whimpered as he raised a hand to the back of his head.

"Kimi." Seb called out.

Kimi raised a hand to rub up and down Seb's back.

"I'm here, Kulta." Kimi soothed.

Seb blinked a few times before he opened his eyes to look up towards his boyfriend and grabbed a hold of his hand. Kimi then rubbed his thumb against Seb's hand.

"I'll call for a medic." Riccardo told Kimi as he left the two men to give them some space.

"What happened?" Asked Kimi, softly.

"Didn't listen to them. Didn't do what they wanted me to." He replied, whimpering as his head hurt.

Kimi sighed and crouched closer to kiss Seb's forehead.

"Stubborn idiot." He murmured. 

Seb smiled slightly.

The couple waited for the medic to appear. Kimi promised himself that he would protect Seb in future and keep a closer eye on him. For now all he could think about was making sure Seb would be fine and that they would find those who were involved in this. 

It should not have happened and should never happen again.


End file.
